El valle del invierno
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: Si el miedo es algo que todos sentimos, quién es más valiente ¿el que no lo muestra y no lo afronta o el que lo afronta pero si lo muestra? Flare Corona quiere desenterrar los secretos que encierran los recuerdos de su pasado. Sin embargo, a veces casi todo lo que merece la pena en la vida, exige un sacrificio. ¿Qué le deparará el futuro cuando encuentre la verdad? Lyon x Flare


El viento soplaba con fuerza y levantaba enormes copos de nieve y las montañas rugían por el enorme vendaval que se colaba por las grietas de las cuevas de piedra y de hielo.

En la sierra del Himalaya, por las noches, normalmente había muchas tormentas de ése tipo. Rayos que quemaban los pocos árboles de la taiga y avalanchas de nieve que arrasaban todo a su paso. No era un día para salir a pasear por afuera y más en aquella época, cuando las tormentas de nieve eran mucho más temibles y se llevaban la vida de los turistas o de los viajeros que se adentraban en el terreno inexplorado del Tíbet. Sin embargo, hoy era un día muy diferente a todos los anteriores. Quizá era porqué era el día de los astros alineados, o porqué se acercaba un ciclón des del océano pacífico.

En la montaña más alta del Himalaya, el Everest, se desató una enorme tormenta. Seguramente no sobreviviría nadie a la catástrofe que estaba por llegar. Era el día de una expedición que hacían unos alpinistas profesionales de la región tibetana. Pero es bien sabida que hasta los excursionistas o montañeros más expertos, a veces la suerte no les sonríe en las montañas como en la del Everest.

Si observabas bien, en medio de la nieve levantada por el viento, en medio de a nada, podías ver una niña de cinco años que caminaba sin rumbo perdida por la nieve. Te podrías preguntar que hacía allí, en medio de la tormenta quizás la más letal des de hace mucho tiempo. Sus pies pequeños se hundían incondicionalmente en la fría y honda capa de nieve y le impedían avanzar más de lo que podía. Había trozos que hasta la nieve le cubría hasta la cintura. Además, no podía saber si caminaba encima de un glaciar o simplemente por la montaña, ya que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos por el viento. Su cabello era largo y terminaba en dos trenzas, que las llevaba colgando por ambos lados de su cuello... Era de un color rojo como el fuego y destacaba en contraste con la blancura y palidez de la nieve. Visto des del cielo parecería un presagio. Una taca escarlata en medio del blanco de la nieve. ¿Qué podría significar?

La pequeña niña tiritaba de frío y tenía los labios amoratados y las manos y la nariz muy rojas, mientras avanzaba como podía en medio de la conocida 'muerte blanca'. ¿Cuándo tiempo aguantaría si nadie la ayudaba? ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué hacía allí en medio de la noche y perdida en medio de una la más mortífera tormenta de nieve jamás vista?

No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, eso seguro.

Cómo muy bien sabíamos, la niña cayó por el cansancio y el frío y perdió casi el conocimiento. Los niños desconocen por ignorancia que es sufrir o la muerte, quizá porqué lo ven como algo lejano a ellos. Sin embargo, ésa niña lo sabía. Des del primer momento que dejó su hogar para buscar lo que había perdido. ¿Qué había perdido?

La niña pelirroja, que yacía tumbada al suelo, abrió torpemente los ojos y miró hacia el cielo. De alguna manera sonrió y empezó a cerrar los ojos, porqué tenía mucho sueño.

-¿Niña estás bien?- Un chico de ojos negros y cabello platino bajó del trineo tirado por perros y zarandeó a la pequeña de cinco años. No era un niño mucho mayor que la chica. La niña abrió de nuevo sus ojos rojizos y miró al chico que la intentaba salvar.

El niño giró su hacia el trineo, dónde había otros hombres y gritó por ayuda. -¡Hay una superviviente!-cogió la niña cerca de su pecho y acarició su cabello.-No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo, niña.

La cubrieron con mantas, pero eso fue lo último que logró recordar antes de que todo se volviera negro para ella.

...

-Aaaaah!-Una chica joven se levantó con sudor, la cual no paraba de bajar por su frente y cuello. Su respiración era entrecortada y su pecho bajaba una y otra vez rápidamente. Parecía que había tenido una pesadilla horrible, aquellas de las que nunca te puedes despertar.

 _A veces las pesadillas nos traen ésos recuerdos encerrados con llave que siempre guardamos celosamente dentro de nosotros._

-¿Otra pesadilla?-Pensó la chica que yacía en su cama.- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que soportar éste mismo sueño y qué significa?

 _Muchas veces nos preguntamos el significado de las cosas que no ocurren..._

La chica se quedó sentada encima de sus sábanas y miró el reloj qué se encontraba encima de su mesa de dormir.

 _El tiempo sigue su curso, sigue fluyendo y cambia las cosas. Los recuerdos siempre permanecen al mismo sitio._

-¿Las tres de la madrugada?-pensó frustrada otra vez.

 _Los recuerdos que se reviven significan algo. Todo siempre tiene un sentido._

-No puede ser una coincidencia también que me despierte cada vez a la misma hora.-pensó asustada.

 _Nunca debes desperdiciar una oportunidad para descubrir lo que siempre has soñado._

En el fondo, no creía que era algo normal y su corazón le pedía a gritos que desenterrara los secretos que ése sueño guardaba.

La mujer se levantó de la cama, ya que no quería volver a dormirse. Quizás le daba miedo de saber lo que tenía olvidado. Los recuerdos también pueden abrir heridas frescas que ya se habían curado con el tiempo.

 _Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de hasta qué punto llegamos a vivir de los recuerdos. Tal vez sean ellos los que nos impulsan a seguir adelante. Unos recuerdos que seguramente no son tal como los recordamos. Seguramente serán apenas un reflejo de lo que en realidad fueron. Estamos condenados a vivir en un cementerio de reflejos. Tal vez sea mejor así, quizá, deba, ser así._

Ése sueño la mujer no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Poco tiempo después, alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Genial.-pensó la chica.- ¿Habré despertado a mis padres de acogida?-pensó preocupada.-Ya no es la primera vez que esto ocurre.

El picaporte sonó de nuevo.

-Flare, ¿estás despierta?-Una voz que sonaba un poco dulce se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

La chica sabía por la voz quién era.

 _A pesar de las circunstancias difíciles, siempre hay ése alguien que estará a tu lado para darte apoyo._

-Sí, mamá.-dijo.-Sólo era una pesadilla, perdóname.-se disculpó.

La madre de acogida de Flare abrió la puerta y entró. Miró con preocupación al rostro de su hija de cabello color fuego y se sentó al borde de su cama.

-No es la primera vez que tienes pesadillas, ¿verdad?-Su madre de acogida le preguntó.

Flare se encogió sobre sí misma y miró cabizbaja al suelo de su habitación.

-No.-dijo.-No es la primera vez que tengo éste mismo sueño. Tengo miedo de saber que significa.

 _A veces compartir nuestros temores nos ayuda a superarlos._

-¿Y qué ves en él?-Inquirió la madre de acogida, que tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones. Sabía que si Flare expulsaba los miedos de su corazón se quitaría un gran peso de encima.

 _Aunque éstos temores nos hieran._

-Me veo a mí misma de pequeña, perdida en la nieve, buscando lo que perdí hace mucho tiempo. El frío se colaba en mis entrañas y me mataba por dentro, sin embargo, seguía caminando por encontrar lo que andaba buscando.-Flare dijo.

Su madre le sonrió con tristeza. ¿Una mujer tan joven como podía sobrellevar esa carga durante todos estos años? Flare era una chica muy fuerte, aunque sólo los que la conocían bien lo veían con mayor claridad.

 _Luchamos contra nuestros demonios internos nosotros mismos, ya que el camino se lo construye uno sólo sin depender de los demás._

-Ya veo. Nunca se supo que fue de tus padres, ¿verdad?-Dijo la mujer rubia.

Flare miró por la ventana de su piso en Barcelona. La distancia que la separaba del Tíbet, era enorme y sólo podía soñar en ver a su tierra de nuevo. Cuando se quedó huérfana la acogió una pareja encantadora de Barcelona, que de casualidad estaban de viaje turístico por ésa región. Como su tía era viuda no pudo obtener la custodia de su sobrina. Luego, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su madre de acogida y sonrió de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Murieron en un accidente en una expedición al Everest, eso es lo que me contaron.-Flare dijo con tristeza.-Luego hui de casa de mi tía para encontrarles, pero me perdí en una tormenta de nieve. No paro de revivir esos recuerdos en mis sueños últimamente.

Cuando le cuentan a una niña de cinco años que sus padres murieron y que tendría que ir a un orfanato, era un golpe muy duro.

 _Valora lo que más te importa, antes de que te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho._

-Palabras que nunca se dijeron, o que se quedaron vacías en el aire.-Flare pensó.-Ni siquiera recuerdo de lo último de que hablamos y si discutimos ése día. Me quedaban tantas cosas que aprender de ellos...

Flare sólo se acordaba que estaba esperando a sus padres, los cuales estaban a la expedición, en su pueblo natal con su tía. Ése pueblo estaba situado a la región tibetana. Su tía la cuidó muy bien cuando ocurrió el incidente. La pequeña niña de cabellos de fuego tuvo suerte de que alguien la encontrara a tiempo con vida en la nieve, después de su huida. Pero ello no recordaba quien la salvó y si lo descubriría algún día.

Flare suspiró de nuevo.

-Flare, mi niña.-la mujer rubia la atrajo hacia sí en un cálido abrazo, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su pelo color fuego.-Ya eres toda una mujer de 18 años y tienes que elegir qué es lo que quieres hacer. Yo no soy quien para impedírtelo. Sigue tu corazón. Quizá éste no se haya nunca perdonado no haber hecho nada para encontrarlos.

-Pero...-Flare empezó diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _A veces lograr nuestros sueños suponen sacrificios._

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos de la mujer en qué te has vuelto. Hermosa, cariñosa, generosa...tienes el corazón tan grande que si pudiera ser se desbordaría de tu cuerpo, mi niña.-Su madre le sonrió aun acariciándole el pelo.

-Quiero comprender, conocer, saber, descubrir...pero no quiero perder lo que he ido atesorando todos éstos años por una simple corazonada...-Flare empezó diciendo.

La madre de acogida suspiró y sonrió con tristeza. Sin embargo, ella por encima de todo quería que su hija fuera feliz. La amaba demasiado como para negarle que buscara lo que más anhelaba. El misterio de la desaparición de sus padres.

-No vas a perder nada. Nosotros seguiremos aquí para ti. A pesar de la distancia, siempre estaremos en tu corazón.-dijo señalando con un dedo el pecho blanquecino de su hija.

Flare sonrió con tristeza y miró a los ojos aguados de su madre de acogida. A la chica de cabellos de fuego se le escaparon también gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y chocaban contra las sábanas de su cama.

-Dale recuerdos también a papá, veo que no podré vivir sin las respuestas acerca de mi pasado.-Flare dijo.

La mujer rubia sonrió con los labios rojizos aun temblando por los sollozos.

-Sabes que él no volverá por dos meses por culpa del trabajo, pero ya habíamos hablado antes de esto. Pensamos que lo mejor para ti, era descubrir por ti misma lo quieres ser de verdad. Te compramos un billete de avión para tu pueblo.-La mujer rubia dijo.

Flare sollozó de nuevo entre los brazos de su madre de acogida. Era el mejor regalo que le hubieran podido hacer el día de su cumpleaños 10 de Febrero. Sabía que ellos no eran sus padres y nunca podían ocupar el vacío que sentía en su corazón des de que perdió a los de verdad en ésa expedición. Sin embargo, no dejaría éste lugar sin sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho, ya que también quería a sus padres nuevos con locura.

-Gracias.-Flare sonrió feliz y abrazó a su madre de acogida. Sería la última noche que lo haría.

 _La vida cada día es una aventura y nunca sabes que aguarda el mañana_

A la mañana siguiente Flare empezó a empaquetar sus cosas en las maletas.

En la más grande puso su querida ropa de abrigo de invierno, que ocupaba mayor volumen, y su neceser para los utensilios para el baño. Y en las pequeñas, la ropa más de verano y otras cosas.

Iría a vivir de nuevo con su tía, hasta que consiguiera un lugar propio. Así que tendría que buscar trabajo allí. -Quizás descubra quien me salvó aquella vez.-Flare pensó con esperanza.

Sólo se acordaba de un cabello color platino y unos ojos color ónix hermosos. Soñaba con perderse en ellos cada vez que revivían sus recuerdos por la noche.

Flare terminó de empaquetar y guardar todas sus cosas y pasó sus delicados dedos por los diferentes retratos y fotografías de su habitación, para memorizar su tacto y recordar el tiempo que había pasado con su nueva familia. Muchas cosas no las podría llevar, por lo que se quedarían allí.

-Los echaré mucho de menos.-pensó Flare con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que ser tan difícil?

La chica de cabello pelirrojo se sentó en su escritorio, para observar por última vez los libros que tanto le habían enseñado al largo de los años y las fotografías de sus graduaciones. Miró por su ventana, donde podía ver cómo afuera caían copos de nieve y sus ojos brillaron de emoción ante las blancas estrellas cristalinas que caían des del cielo.

-¿Cómo algo tan bello, puede ser tan peligroso?-Se preguntó cogiendo con fuerza la madera oscura de caoba de su escritorio. Pero de nuevo se hundió en la depresión cuando los recuerdos le vinieron en mente. Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y repicaron sobre la madera de su escritorio, el cual estaba delante de su ventana. Siguió así bastante rato hasta que una mano gentil tocó su espalda.

Flare se giró y vio a su madre que tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Madre...-Flare dijo y la abrazó con toda su fuerza.-Os echaré mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña.-La madre de acogida le dijo.- ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

Flare miró hacia sus maletas, que ya estaban preparadas, y dijo sí con su cabeza.

-Te acompañaré hacia el aeropuerto, guárdate el móvil en tu bolsa de mano y ya me mandarás mensajes. Oh y no te olvides de escribirnos alguna vez al mes como te va tu vida allí. Siempre vas a tener la puerta abierta si vuelves aquí de nuevo.-La mujer rubia le sonrió. Parecía alegre y muy feliz que su hija se fuera a cumplir su sueño, pero en el fondo estaba triste y destrozada por la pérdida que esto le supondría. Sin embargo, no le iba a demostrar ésa parte a Flare Corona. Ella tenía que partir y construir su futuro, aunque ellos no estaban en él.

La mujer pelirroja le dio un beso suave en la mejilla de su madre y sonrió. Después, dio una última mirada deslumbrante en la habitación que la había visto crecer, jugar, madurar...durante muchos años y suspiró. -Ahora empieza otra etapa de mi vida.-Pensó Flare. -Una etapa que quizás me lleve sorpresas inesperantes.

sorpresas inesperantes.


End file.
